This invention relates to a protective barrier, and in particular to a portable ground engaging barrier.
Protective barriers such as berms or retaining walls are used, for example around oil or other fluid storage tanks and around buildings during flooding. Examples of such devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,375,929, issued to T. B. Clark on Mar. 8, 1983 and 4,511,286, issued to N. B. Hardacre on Apr. 16, 1985. Other portable barriers include dikes formed of plastic, fiberglass or concrete sections or inflatable, rubberized fabric walls integral with a planar base defining a box-like structure for receiving a container or other hazardous liquid carrier. An example of the last of these structures is the Port-A-Berm (trade-mark) system available from Aero Tec Laboratories, Inc., Ramsey, New Jersey.
In general, existing barrier structures are somewhat bulky and consequently difficult to transport, unduly complicated requiring labour intensive installation or expensive to produce.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the above-identified problems by providing a relatively simple, easy to install, portable barrier, which utilizes inexpensive materials.